Welovesherlollies: Jack and Sally
by WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: Halloween, Sherlock, Molly, and Baby Watson.


Molly had time off from work for the first time in nine days so she'd made the choice of staying home on her couch, eating sweets and watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was after all Halloween.

She'd curled up under a soft, fluffy blanket, chosen one of her favourite reds, and had bought enough sweet to feed half of the kids in London. Of course it wasn't all for her, the kids in the building and their friends often went trick or treating, so Molly always bought a lot.

She also knew that whatever was left was often "stolen" when a certain consulting detective used her flat as his bolt hole.

Molly was halfway through her movie when there was a rap of knocks on her door, she rolled her eyes and groaned knowing very well the only person who'd knock on her door and disturb her planned alone time.

'Auntie Molly,' came the voice of a small girl from behind the door the voice of Lizzie Watson was enough to make Molly slouch out of her sofa and walk to the door to open it.

When the door was opened the small girl jumped straight into the open arms of Molly, giggling happily as she started kissing Molly's face.

Molly gave a small giggle as well when a kiss was planted smack dap on the tip of her nose.

Sherlock was standing in the doorway smiling at the scene of affection going on in front of him.

He'd never been as loving with anyone as he was with Lizzie; he still treated most others like utter crap, but at least kept it on a minimum when the little girl was close.

Molly giggled when she took a quick glance at Sherlock, by some weird coincidence he was dressed as Jack Skellington and Lizzie as Zero, red nose and all.

When Sherlocks eyes caught hers he raised a third costume, a Sally one and raised an eyebrow causing Molly to roll her eyes.

'Where are John and Mary?' Molly asked as she noticed the missing two people of Sherlocks usual posse.

'Spending some much needed alone time together' Sherlock replied, now wriggling both his eyebrows as to tell Molly something she already knew by "alone time" at least when it came to a couple. For her of course, it meant something entirely different.

Molly switched Sherlock Lizzie for the costume and found her way to the bathroom; she rummaged through her make-up and found her eyeliner, a red lipstick, and her mascara. She used the eyeliner to draw a few scars matching the characters.

When she'd added the lipstick and mascara and had donned the costume she went back into her living room to find Sherlock and Lizzie on the couch, intently watching the cartoon from where she'd paused it.

'Don't tell me I just spent fifteen minutes in there for no reason' Molly announced loudly when neither of the two had acknowledged when she'd returned to the room.

Lizzie jumped up from her seat in utter joy 'you look beautiful auntie Molly' she said when she reached her and took her hand, 'come now uncle Sherlock' she yapped.'

Sherlock gave a chuckle before he turned the telly off and stood up to join the two in the small hall.

Lizzie reached out her other hand to him and he took it without question, smiling back at the girl with a gleam in his eye.

Molly noticed out of the corner of her eye as Sherlock leaned down and whispered something in Lizzie's ear, the girl nodded and Sherlock gave her a wink.

They spent quite some time walking through the streets and ringing doorbells, Lizzie smiling and skipping the whole time, leading the two grown-ups with the pull of her hands.

They all went back to Baker Street where they ate some of the sweets, drank hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows, and snuggled up couch and in Sherlocks case – chair. –

After an hour Lizzie had fallen asleep with her head against Molly's should, and Sherlock whipped out his phone to fire off a message to her parents.

It didn't take long for John and Mary to show up and to take their daughter home, Molly found herself standing strangely in the middle of the living room, 'well I should probably leave as well, it is getting rather chilly outside and i'm only wearing this' she said pointing to herself and the dress she was wearing.

'It's sad Lizzie fell asleep before she said her line, she's been practicing all week.' He whispered closely behind her.

Molly jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her ear, but his hand on her wrist stopped her from going further than a simple step away from him.

She turned around to look at him; meeting his gaze, and not missing the smirk ghosting over his lips.

'Line, did you eat too many sweets?' She asked, trying to keep her voice and breathing steady when he took a step closer to her, placing him only a reach away from her.

'In the end Jack and Sally kiss,' Molly had no time to ask him what he was talking about as his lips met hers.

She stayed the night and even though it made no sense, she never left again when Sherlock asked her to move in with him the next morning.


End file.
